Iero's Job
by SkinnyStarDust
Summary: Frank Iero keeps his buisness seperate from his personal life, no execptions. but what happens when his quiet, mysterious room mate begins to interfere? Frerard, explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- I wanna know him better**

**Author's Note**

**Hello to all, I'd just like to say a few things before you read on. This fan fiction has been on my mind for a while, it's definitely took up most of my time, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes as the plot was confusing me slightly. I'd also like to remind readers that this is rated M for explicit sex and language, and possible violence. Anyhow, enjoy! xoxox**

**General POV**

"Give it to me, give it to me, baby, please!" the pleading voice rang out, filling the apartment, the desperate notes ringing in the listener's ears..

"I'll give it to you when I fucking please, you whore!" came the answering growl.

"Baby, you know you want me, baby, please, do it to me!"

"Fine! You whore, this is gonna hurt you like you deserve, I'm gonna tear you in fucking two, you bitch, but you'll like that, won't you, won't you, you little fuck!" Iero's harsh snarl made the listeners flinch, despite how used to it they were.

Mikey looked at his boyfriend, Bob, and raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly, then looked at his wristwatch. Bob shook his head, a soft smile playing on his handsome features.

"Three…two…" Mikey counted down softly, then smirked again,

"One"

Right on cue, there was a sharp squeal and a loud grunt, clearly meaning that the business had started.

"God, yes, take me like that, take me like the dirty little whore I am!" came the wail of pleasure.

"Keep your whore mouth shut, you bitch, before I fucking gag you!" Iero almost roared.

Bob spluttered slightly, biting his lip to prevent himself laughing, and handed a bundle of notes to Mikey, graciously accepting that he had lost their bet..

"Twenty minutes until it started? How the hell did you guess that?" he coughed slightly, giggling to himself. Mikey shrugged modestly.

"That's Tony, he's a regular here. He comes round every month. Give it five to ten minutes, and he'll finish, and then Iero will punish him, usually by some form of oral sex, for being so damn early. You'd think Tony would get bored after a while, but he likes it that way." explained Mikey, examining his neatly painted nails and smoothing down a raggedy edge.

Bob shuddered slightly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Guess I've got to get used to this, then"

Mikey nodded "Yup. But it's not too bad, really. Sometimes it's nice to have something to get off to, it can be quite hot, but when it's like this it's a little weird."

"You have me to get you off, baby" smiled Bob with a sleazy wink. Mikey giggled flirtatiously and licked his lips, coyly fluttering his eyelashes.

They two sat in silence for a while, Bob quietly reading a copy of Good House Keeping and Mikey painting his toe nails a pretty shade of lemon yellow.

There was a sudden cry of "Iero, oh, oh, like that, don't stop, don't…ohh…oohhhh…" and then a loud growl.

"You fucking useless slut, you pathetic whore!" snarled Iero.

Mikey quickly stood up, holding his feet out awkwardly because of his still drying nails.

"You wanna leave? This is where it gets awkward." Mikey said, biting his lip.

Bob looked curiously at Mikey.

"How so?" he asked. Mikey fidgeted slightly, blushing.

"Tony always tries to hit on me and it's embarrassing" he said quickly. Bob giggled quietly and stood up, and kissed Mikey on the ear.

"Wanna go to your room?" he whispered seductively. Mikey's eyes widened and he nodded, and led Bob to his bedroom, moving quickly despite his toenails.

As soon as they had disappeared, Tony and Iero came in to the sitting room, Tony dressed in shorts and a vest with tragic sandals, and Iero in a leather waist coat and trousers, a large handful of cash bundled in his hand.

"You're good to me, Iero" rasped Tony in his high, scratchy voice, running a hand through his short hair. Iero nodded curtly, and led Tony to the door.

"Thank you and goodbye" he said sharply, closing the door on the lanky twenty five year old. Iero shoved the cash in to his trousers, and made his way to his room.

The apartment he shared with his two friends was spacious and almost luxurious, the money from his clients and dead uncle had seen Iero off nicely. His room was at the bottom of the corridor, a large, homely affair, very different to his 'office'. Iero took the cash from his pocket, and tucked it away in his hiding place before stripping himself naked and throwing his sweaty leathers in a corner. He made his way to his shower, and soon was standing underneath jets of hot water.

As he ran his hands over his body, he thought on his encounter with Tony. How every one was the same. How he never finished, Iero never finished with his clients. He never felt he could, but that did nothing to ease his frustrations, nothing did. He had only trusted his own hands to take him to full orgasmic bliss, he was wary of any one else. So wary. He was helpless when he came, how could he trust another person to be there with him when he did? Iero sighed softly, and gently wrapped a hand around his length, drawing a moan from himself as he moved his hand up and down in the familiar pattern that would lead him to finishing.

Within the next twenty minutes, Iero was dressed in a tight shirt and skinny jeans, and was sitting at the kitchen table, reading his emails from a client. He closed down his laptop, and lets out a weary sigh, sipping his coffee and running a hand through his hair. He jumped suddenly as a dark figure walked past him, and quickly regained his composure as he recognized his room mate, Gerard.

Leaning forward on the table slightly, Iero gazed at Gerard as he soundlessly made himself coffee. Gerard was around the same age as Iero, and was always quiet and kept to himself. Iero had only heard him speak a handful of times in a soft whisper. Gerard had always kept Iero guessing, he had no idea what his voice sounded like properly, what his body looked like, or how he looked without make up, what his smile was like, or how he looked naked, and his sexual preferences were completely unknown. Gerard had never had a girl or guy over and when ever the subject came up, he would leave or say nothing.

"Hi, Gerard" Iero said in a careful voice. Gerard reacted like a cat to a fire work, jumping about two foot in to the air and letting out a gasp, turning round quickly to face Iero. Iero, who was slightly startled at the reaction, sat up quickly, frowning slightly in concern. Gerard looked at Iero for a split second before looking back down at the floor again, panting slightly.

"Gerard?" Iero tried. Gerard twisted his hands together nervously.

"Yeah" he whispered in that soft murmur.

"You okay?" Iero said cautiously.

"Fine, 'm fine" came the quiet mutter. Iero shrugged and walked over to the sink to put his coffee cup there, causing Gerard to flinch and back away slightly. Iero was slightly worried, despite how anxious and quiet his room mate always was, he was never normally this uptight. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, Iero left, making his way to his room.

"I'd love to get to know you more, Gerard" Iero sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair.

**And there's chapter one for you all! Thank you so much for reading. I'd be so grateful for reviews! xoxox**


	2. Chapter Two-Mikey Gets It Twice

**Chapter Two-Mikey Gets It Twice.**

**I'm sorry this took a while, but what can I say, I have commitment issues. Thank you to my reviewers, I love ya! Oh, and MitchiMarra, I love you with all my heart and soul, you foxy fox. And, although he probably won't read this, I love you Morgan, my sexy beast of a boyfriend.**

**So****…****here we are with Chapter Two, enjoy! Xoxox**

**General POV**

Mikey let out an animalistic screech, and dragged his nails harshly down Bob's back, pushing his hips up in a hard, erratic fashion. Bob let out a long groan that ended in almost a growl, moving in and out of his lover at an almost unnatural speed, his face contorted in pleasure. He gazed down at Mikey's face, his oh, so innocent and beautiful face, which was twisted in a constant cry of pleasure, and kissed his lips hard, forcing his tongue in to the well known area, moaning and grunting in to his mouth.

"Uhh, Mikey, Mikes, god, you're so…so tight" groaned Bob, thrusting his hips forward.

"Fuck! Bob, you-ohh-you turn me…ah, you turn me on, fuck, fuck…" gasped Mikey, digging his nails in to Bob's shoulders, his back arching as he felt himself grow closer. Mikey sat up, pushing Bob back so he was straddling him, and began to literally ride him, causing Bob to gasp sharply, and he grabbed Mikey's hips, aiding him in moving up and down.

"Ohh, god…Bob…" whined Mikey, beginning to move faster. Bob kissed Mikey passionately before taking Mikey's length in his hand and roughly jerking him off.

"Bob, Bob, baby, oh, oh, oh-god-I'm-gonna-come!" screamed Mikey, moving up and down erratically, his tightening muscles bringing Bob to finish at the same time as his lover, the two crying out in unison.

They rode out their orgasms, Bob almost growing hard again as he pulled out of Mikey.

"Oh, Bob, I love you" sighed Mikey, falling back on the bed in exhaustion. Bob laid down next to him and let out a sigh also.

"I love you too, babe" he smiled wearily. He stretched, his lithe muscles moving under his soft skin, causing Mikey's eyes to widen.

"You're really hot" Mikey gushed, running a hand over Bob's leg.

"Thanks, darling, you're not too bad yourself" winked Bob. Mikey giggled and blushed.

"Oh, stop it, you'll turn me on again" smiled Mikey, slightly flustered. Bob raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked.

"Maybe that's the idea" he said in a low, seductive voice, slowly running a hand up Mikey's thigh, gently brushing against his crotch.

"Ohh, Bob" sighed Mikey lustily, slipping an arm around Bob's waist.

Bob leaned in and roughly claimed Mikey's lips as his own, the two of them giving in to their insatiable desires.

**Iero's POV**

I bit back a sigh of exasperation, and pressed my mobile closer to my ear.

"I'm very sorry, but my session's are strictly one-on-one, I cannot allow you to bring any extras or supply any of my own. Yes, dolls are acceptable. But of course. Yes, Tuesday's still fine. One pm? Of course. Good bye" Iero pressed the end call button and sank back in to his bed, closing his eyes. He consulted the calendar on his business phone and confirmed to himself that his next client was due in an hour. Time to start getting ready then.

Iero clambered out of his bed and made his way to his dressing table, which was a beautiful wooden affair that held various drawers and boxes full of trinkets and make up. He pushed back his semi long hair with an Alice band and began to smooth creamy foundation on to his skin, making his already clear complexion appear flawless. He dabbed concealer on to the black circles under his eyes, hiding the fact that sleep had been evading him. Next was the subtle black eyeliner, and the layer of mascara on his already long eyelashes. He fluttered his eyelashes at himself, and pouted his soft lips, smoothing on a layer of light pink lipstick. He pulled on some glamorous accessories; a small, beaded choker, a few bracelets, some rings and a pair of stiletto heel shoes.

Standing up, he moved towards his full length mirror on the back of the door and posed sexily, licking his lips seductively. He then sat back on his bed with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He was about to lie back when the door bell rang. Frowning, he stood up and went to answer it, hoping it wouldn't be his client, he wasn't expected for half an hour.

But it wasn't a client, it was his friend Ray. Ray leaned on the door way and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, lover" he said in a husky voice. Iero sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"Very funny."

Ray laughed and patted Iero's shoulder with a gloved hand.

"Babycakes, you know I'm playing with you." he giggled, flipping back his long curls. Iero smiled also and invited Ray inside.

"So what brings you here" Iero asked. Ray laughed in a sultry tone.

"Your, uh, room mate, Mikey. He and his lover boy are after some…" Ray leaned forward, very close to Iero, and licked his lips, "Entertainment" he whispered, winking.

"Oh, Ray, babe. Well, you look fabulous." smiled Iero. It was true, Ray looked amazing. He was in a pair of tight black leather trousers that laced up at the crotch, his satin underwear clearly visible, making Iero wonder how he had walked here without being arrested or raped, and a black button down shirt, simple but sexy. He had lace gloves covering his hands and a pair of beautiful high heels, not stilettos like Iero, thick, chunky styled ones. He was only wearing a little make up, just some eye shadow and mascara.

The two chatted for a little while, before Iero's client came in. Ray kissed Iero on the cheek and left to Mikey's bedroom, his luscious hips swinging in a hypnotizing dance.

Iero smiled tightly at his client, who was a regular with him, a business man in his late thirties, married but had a hidden fantasy of being taken by a man dressed as a woman. Iero naturally complied to his client's wishes, being the sexiest lady he could be. He was no stranger to cross dressing and he often wore women's clothes out and about, feeling entirely comfortable.

The client was named Robert Dobson, and was your average, well dressed middle aged man, and he acted just like he was walking to a meeting as Iero led him to his office. As he closed the door, he hung up Robert's coat and put his briefcase aside, before turning round to face the slightly flushed older man.

"Strip" he ordered, placing his hands on his hips, smirking slightly as he was obeyed.

**Mikey's POV**

My eyes widened considerably as Ray slowly, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his gloved fingers working deftly. I heard Bob's breathing turn in to soft, quiet pants, and his grip on my ass tightened, drawing a low moan from me. Ray winked at us as he teasingly slid off his shirt at his own leisurely pace, revealing his well defined torso. I felt Bob's hand undo my jeans, and he gradually slipped them off, taking my underwear with them. He pushed his hips against mine gently and brought two fingers up to my mouth, biting his lips as I slowly sucked and licked the two digits. Ray came closer to us, and I gently caressed his torso, tweaking his nipples gently, causing him to moan. He pressed against Bob's back and then quickly began to undress him, kissing and sucking the back of his neck. I let out a sharp cry of ecstasy as Bob gently slipped his well lubricated fingers in to my heat, pushing against my sweet spot. My knees buckled slightly and he moved his fingers in and out quickly. Ray had undressed Bob and was now on his knees behind him, his tongue buried in Bob's sweet ass and on hand working slowly at his own length, I brought my hand down to Bob's erection, and began to roughly to move up and down, making him let out a long groan of pleasure.

"Ohh…Mikey, Ray, g-god…" he gasped. The way he moaned our names turned me on even more, and, as though through an unspoken agreement, we moved away from each other, bringing out soft sighs at the sudden lack of contact. Bob slowly pushed me back on to my bed and kissed me deeply, before turning to Ray and kissing him passionately. I bit my lip as the two made out for a while, and I groaned softly as I saw Bob wrap his hand around Ray's massively impressive erection. I wrapped a hand around my length and moaned quietly as I began to pleasure myself to the image of Bob going down on to his knees to lick at the head of Ray's arousal, struggling to take him in to his mouth.

"Ohhh, Jesus…" I whispered, shuddering slightly. As Bob pleasured Ray with the mouth that I knew was so impressively skilled, I stood up, unable to bear the tension any more, and walked over to Ray, kissing him sloppily. Bob stood up and bit my neck roughly, making me groan. Ray took us both on to the carpeted floor, and I laid down, bringing my knees up slightly to expose myself to Bob, who was on his hands and knees in front of me.

"Ahh, _fuck!" _I shrieked as Bob took my length in to his mouth, his long fingers suddenly inside me, stroking my sweet spot.

"Bob, oh, my god, Bob!" I cried out twisting my fingers in his hair. I let out an even louder cry as he suddenly moaned loudly around me, and I opened my eyes to see Ray slowly moving in and out of him, a look of intense pleasure on his fine face.

"Bob…" sighed Ray, quickening the pace of his thrusts, making Bob groan around me, the vibrations around me and the curling of his fingers making me squeal. I closed my eyes against the intense pleasure, moaning like the little slut I was. The three of us moved against one another, pushing, thrusting and groaning.

"Oh, oh, Bob, don't stop, don't…ohh…" I groaned as I climaxed, pushing my hips up. I think Ray and Bob both finished shortly after that, and I moaned softly as Bob pulled away from my softening length. Bob straightened up and pulled me up roughly by my hair and kissed me eagerly, pushing his tongue deep in to my mouth so that I tasted myself. Ray's arms slipped around us both and he kissed Bob's neck gently. The three of us knelt in a warm, tired embrace for a while before standing.

"Ray, thank you so much. That was amazing" smiled Bob, speaking slightly gruffly, his voice always was coarse and rough after sex, it was so cute. Ray smiled.

"It was my pleasure, darling, as always" he winked, beginning to dress himself. Bob slipped his arm round my waist as we both watched Ray dress. He somehow made it as sexy as him getting _un_dressed. Very talented man, Ray is. I shivered slightly in the coolness of the room, my naked body cold. Bob soon wrapped my silk dressing gown around me, tying it around my waist fondly before hugging me.

"You enjoy that, huh babe?" Bob grinned. I nodded, and thanked Ray enthusiastically.

"You were a pleasure, my darlings" Ray said, now completely dressed. Bob pulled on his own dressing gown and then pushed me down in a chair.

"I'll see Ray out, I have to talk to him about some matters concerning your birthday" smiled Bob with a wink.

"Oh, can't you just tell me?" I pouted, trying not to laugh. Bob shook his head affectionately and kissed me, before leaving with Ray.

**Iero's POV**

I fell on to the couch with a thump, and sighed in to the pillow. My clients were done for the day, and Mikey and Bob had gone out for the evening and weren't expected to be back until the day after tomorrow. They were staying at what they called a "luxury boutique hotel" to celebrate Mikey's birthday early. In translation, they were gonna have sex. But not too much sex, as I know that for his birthday Bob has planned to have Ray and his friend Brendan over to have a little foursome, Mikey's first, actually.

Gerard was out also, he had left an hour ago to visit his mother. I actually should call him, he doesn't know I'm here. I was supposed to go out tonight, go drinking with some friends, but I had _three_ clients today, so I'm far too worn out. I slipped my hand in to my pocket to pull out my phone, but it wasn't there. I remembered that I had left it in my room, switched off. I couldn't be bothered getting up to get it, so I left it. Gerard doesn't desperately need to know I'm here, it's my apartment after all. Plus this may be a good opportunity to get to know him better. I'd like that.

Yeah, I'd really like that.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully this will be quite long, it's actually my first multichap! Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3- Our First Conversation

**Chapter Three-**

**Here's chappie three, my cherubs. Thank you for any feedback, it's always much appreciated. So, my usual dedications, my sweet transvestite MitchiMarra, my fine ass boyfriend, and my beautiful readers. You guys make the magic happen, babes. Enjoy!**

**Iero's POV**

I wriggled slightly on the L-shaped couch, moving in to a more comfortable position. My gaze was fixed on the television which showed my favorite movie, Sweeney Todd. I mean, come one, guys. It's Johnny Depp. Pulling my baggy tee-shirt tighter around me, I snuggled down more in to the couch. I was taking full advantage of the fact that I was alone. Gerard usually stays over at his mother's on Friday nights, and with Mikey and Bob gone, I was looking forward to relaxing. I'd been having more clients than ever this week. I'd had four new people, and three regulars, I was exhausted. So unwinding for the night in my pyjamas in front of the television was perfect.

Although, it was a little lonely. I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, but it wasn't for lack of trying. They usually fucked off after finding out about my job. My parents were divorced and never really bothered with visiting at all, and I had no other family to worry about. Mikey has lived with me for the past three years, since my uncle died. Mikey is probably my best friend, so when I first got the apartment, he was first to be my roomie. His older brother moved in a year after, after some traumatic incident no one would tell me about, Mikey asked if he could move in with us. He didn't want him to be alone, and his parents worked nearly twenty four seven. So, I said yes, after all, company is always welcome. Not that I really notice Gerard, he's so quiet.

So, taking a sip of the cool fruit juice I had in my hand, I curled up and sighed happily. I wasn't that big on alcohol, it was kinda gross. I nibbled lightly on some grapes, engrossed in the dramatic movie.

By the time the film had finished, it was about eleven, I had finished my drink and had decided to go get some more, along with another film. I didn't really feel like going to sleep yet, plus I could sleep all day tomorrow. I'm very, very expensive on Friday nights and Saturdays, so as usual I have no clients. I went in to my bedroom first as it was closest, and I picked out another movie, Dorian Gray. It was getting colder, so I pulled on a thick jumper. It was deliciously baggy and cozy, almost coming down to my knees. I also put on some socks, before making my way in to the kitchen. I switched on the light and jumped as a sharp scream echoed around the room.

"Jesus!" I hissed, clutching the wall, my heart racing. Gerard was pressed against the breakfast bar, staring at me wild eyed through tangles of dark brown hair that fell out of his hood, his face even more pale than usual. His breaths were coming out fast and sharp, his chest heaving.

"Jesus, Gerard, are you okay?" I asked, walking towards him. He pulled away as I neared, so I stopped.

"Are you okay?" I tried again. Gerard looked at the floor and nodded, his hands buried in his pockets. I nodded to myself and made another drink, feeling his eyes on me.

"Would you like some?" I asked, not expecting an answer. To my surprise, he nodded again.

"Yes, please" he whispered. I smiled internally and handed him a drink, watching him hold it with both hands and take a small gulp. He did it so cutely, almost like a young child. He then set his drink on the counter and stared at the floor.

"So, I'm gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna join me?" I inquired, hoping he would say yes.. Gerard shook his head.

"Gonna go t-t-to b-bed" he muttered, gathering his things and leaving. I shrugged, swallowing disappointment, and went back in to the living room, setting up the movie and relaxing.

I was about half way through the film when a light noise at the door made me look up. Gerard was peeking in the door way, his eyes wide. I paused the movie and looked at him curiously.

"You alright, Gerard?"

"M-may I…may I please watch t-this with you?" he asked, his voice almost inaudible. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure" I said, sitting up slightly. Gerard came through and sat on the edge of the sofa, his eyes flitting nervously around the dark room.

"You can relax, you know" I said softly. He looked at me anxiously and sat back a little further, relaxing slightly. I gazed at him for a moment more before pressing play to continue the film.

But my eyes kept wandering to him. He was curled up in a tiny ball at the end of the couch, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, his hood and hair covering most of his face. But I could see his eyes, his big bright eyes. He really was quite attractive. From what I had seen anyway. Which wasn't much.

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked, looking at him. He shifted slightly.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Why not?"

He shrugged.

"Too m-many thoughts"

I frowned slightly, not sure how to continue with the conversation, if this even counted as one.

"Thoughts about what?"

"Just…just s-st-stuff"

I so desperately wanted to talk to him more, but saying the wrong thing would result in him just not talking at all. This is actually my first proper conversation with him, I think.

"What sort of stuff, Gerard?"

"Like stuff."

I frowned again at the inconclusive answer. It was pretty clear that I wasn't really gonna get a proper conversation out of him. I sidled closer to him, but not so close as to make him pull away. He gazed at me apprehensively, curling himself tighter in to a ball. I stared back at him, looking at his eyes properly. They made my breath catch in my throat. They were a beautiful shade of hazel, leaning more towards pale green, actually. The dim light made them look big and dramatic, and oddly shiny, almost like he was-wait, was he? Was he crying?

"Are you crying?" I asked, cocking my head to one side curiously. He looked down, brushing away what looked like a tear.

"No" he whispered. I sighed, and daringly put a hand over his. He reacted like I had slapped him across the face, jumping and staring at me fearfully, like I was aiming a loaded gun at him.

"Are you okay, Gerard? What's wrong?" my voice was almost as low as his.

"N-nothing" his gaze was fixed on our hands, his clutching his knee desperately, trembling, and mine on top of his. He was so small. I bit back a disappointed sigh as he moved his hand, hiding it under his hoodie sleeve. Sitting back, I saw him relax slightly.

I wanted to say something, something that would reassure him, that would make him know that I wouldn't hurt him, or scare him. But no words came to mind.

"Mikey is gonna b-be away for a w-w-while" his voice made me start slightly. He was speaking slightly louder, slightly clearer. I hid a smile.

"Yeah, he'll be back the day after tomorrow" I said softly. Gerard shook his head.

"No, he's g-gonna go t-t-to Bob's after. To c-celebrate his birthday" he explained quietly, looking at me quickly. I nodded, wondering for a moment why he hadn't told me.

"For how long, do you know?" I asked. Gerard looked at me quickly.

"He said maybe two or three days. He called m-me when I was away, he s-said that h-h-he was…wasn't quite s-ure about I-it, that's why h-he didn-t…didn't tell you"

I was very surprised at how much he had just said, but it made me happy. His stutter and slight struggle with words was mildly frustrating but oddly endearing, and it just made his veritable speech even more impressive.

"So…why didn't you stay at your mom's?" I queried, desperate to keep him talking. He was silent for a moment.

"She had to go visit a friend in hospital"

I nodded.

"Alright"

I bit my lip, racking my brains to try and think of something to say. I had to hide a smile as Gerard let out a long, cat like yawn.

"You tired?" I mentally slapped myself for stating the obvious. Gerard shrugged. We then lapsed in to silence as the movie proceeded. When it ended, I switched it off and stretched, sighing sleepily. I moved to switch the small lamp off, but was stopped by Gerard suddenly sitting bolt upright and gasping.

"Please, I hate the dark" he pleaded, his voice no longer soft and quiet, instead laced with fear and panic. I moved my hand a way and looked at him. He was leaning towards me, his hood had fallen back and his eyes were larger and desperate, his small teeth digging in to his bottom lip.

"It's okay, I won't" I promised him. He visibly relaxed, and sighed deeply. He stood up, holding his arms around his body. I stood up also, self consciously pulling my top lower down.

"I'm sorry" he muttered quietly. I rubbed the back of my neck, looking at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Gerard." I said, trying to drag my eyes away from him. He shrugged, whispered "Goodnight" and left. I switched out the lamp, and made my way to bed.

**Gerard's POV**

Blinking blearily at the light streaking through my bedroom curtains, I grumbled and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. I peeked out at the small alarm clock beside my bed, and almost fell out of bed. It was only eight o' clock in the morning. Two whole hours before I usually got up. Muttering sleepily to myself, I closed my eyes, trying to sink back in to sleep, which I usually found easy. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. He was on my mind. Iero. I didn't even know his first name. but I liked him, a lot. And I have a good few days of being home alone with him.

I groaned softly as I felt myself grow aroused, wriggling my hips softly against the bed and mentally cursing my over active imagination.

**Iero's POV**

I yawned, pulling the blankets higher up over my face. The first thing on my mind, which was usually work or, more often than not, breakfast, was Gerard. Oh, god, Gerard. I think that I'm starting to get a crush on him, as weird as that is. I dreamt of him last night, luckily in not too great detail otherwise I would need new sheets. I guess it's a good thing that Mikey's away. I'm gonna be alone with him for a good few days. Perfect.

**I apologise for the unsatisfactory ending and the shortness of this chappie. Don't eat me! Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Fuck Up

**Here I am again, gracing the internet with my rambles. I'm hoping that this story is being enjoyed, I'm very grateful for any reviews. I'm very sorry that the chapters won't be updated as often as I'd like, but studying and family life is getting in the way. Usual shout outs to my babe MitchiMarra, my adorable boyfriend, and my beautiful reviewers and readers.**

**Chapter Four- The Fuck Up**

**Gerard's POV**

I let out a soft whimper in to my hand as I finished, shuddering in pleasure, closing my eyes tightly and gasping. Once I had regained composure, I moved my hand away from my softening length, shivering at the sudden loss of contact. I cleaned myself off with a tissue, still panting slightly, my cheeks pink from the fact that, not for the first time, I had gotten myself off to the thought of my room mate doing the most exotic and pleasurable things to me.

I was just going to lie down and close my eyes in an attempt to calm my still racing heart, when I smelt coffee. I sat up straight, and smiled slightly, breathing in deeply. Coffee…and…and maybe pancakes? Standing up, stumbling slightly, I resumed getting myself decent before leaving.

**Iero's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Gerard. He was sitting on a chair, his legs tucked up in front of him and his hands were clutching a coffee cup. He took a long sip of the addictive liquid, closing his eyes and sighing, licking his lips slowly, wriggling happily. That, I guess, is the first solid fact I know about my room mate. Gerard has a coffee addition. So on presenting him with coffee and pancakes upon his awakening, I had hopefully gotten on to his good side. I smiled slightly, looking away as Gerard almost purred in happiness.

"Thank you"

I looked at him again, and gave him a small, lopsided smile.

"Any time, Gerard." I said, sipping my own coffee. He nodded slowly and we sat in lazy silence for a while, eating and drinking.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked, standing up to stretch. Gerard shrugged and bit his lip.

"Don't know" he muttered. I chewed the inside of my mouth thoughtfully, thinking.

"We could go out?" I suggested. Gerard gazed at me, looking confused.

"You w-wanna hang out…with me?" he said in a puzzled tone. I looked at him, raising my eye brow slightly.

"Yeah. I like you" in more ways than one, I added silently. Gerard blinked and nodded to himself.

"But look." he pointed to the television, which was on mute, and brought my attention to the weather forecast. Ah. Rain, hail, storms, beautiful.

"Well, we could watch movies?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, and to my relief he nodded.

In the course of the next hour, we were comfortable on the couch, gazing at Tim Curry as he sashayed across the screen. I jumped as the rain, which had been quietly falling at a steady rate, suddenly intensified and became louder and harder, smashing against the windows. There was a muffled sound from Gerard that sort of sounded like "nuffnonomuhfuck!", and I looked over at him to see him curled up in an even tighter ball, his hand over his mouth.

**Gerard's POV**

Oh god, did I just do that? Come on, for Christ's sake, it's rain. I bit in to my hand harder, but not hard enough to prevent the next awkward mumble that fell out of my mouth as the deep rumble of thunder shook my bones. I blushed deeply as I noticed Frank's eyes on me, a look of concern and confusion on his oh, so pretty face.

"Sorry" I whispered around my hand, looking at the floor, trembling as thunder ruined the morning peace.

"What's the matter?" asked Iero, shuffling over to me.

"Just got a little f-fright" I stuttered, biting my lip. I let out a tiny squeak as lashings of hail pounded against the window, shuddering as Iero took my hand, torn between pulling away and wanting him to hold tighter.

"Are you scared of storms?" he queried quietly. I nodded shakily.

"Have been since I w-was a little girl" I joked feebly, my eyes trained on my hand, watching his fingers trace light patterns on my skin. I gazed at him as he walked away and pulled the curtains over the window. He sat back beside me, and slowly slid an arm around my shoulders, a comforting gesture that made me shiver slightly.

"Iero" I whimpered as he gazed at me, leaning closer. I was pushed in to corner of the couch, with Iero's arm around me, his hand rubbing my shoulder gently, his thigh closely pushed against mine. He kissed my forehead gently, bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"Call me Frank" he whispered. I nodded, slightly breathless, and, as subtly as I could, pulled a small cushion over my lap, attempting to hide what the feeling of his lips on my skin had done. I looked away under his searching eyes, squeezing the pillow in my hands.

"Gerard. Look at me" Iero-I mean, Frank's, soft command brought my gaze up to meet his, holding my breath, my lips parted slightly, trembling slightly in nerves and excitement, his eyes searching mine-

_He kissed me. _

His lips were on mine before I knew what was happening, his hand on my cheek and his mouth moving mine, a soft, gentle kiss that made my heart somersault. I pulled away anxiously.

"Frank…" I whispered desperately, confused.

"Yeah, Gee?" his eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed and he was gazing at me with an erotic intensity.

"What are we…what are we doing?" I was answered by another kiss, this one more passionate, harder, more wanting. His hand were supporting himself, his position forcing me to lie down underneath him, my legs open to him. I slid my arms round his waist, kissing him back slightly nervously, glad for the pillow between our crotches as it concealed a part of me that was very happy for this kind of attention. I let out a quiet groan as he gently took my lower lip between his teeth, biting and sucking it gently, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh before kissing me hard, gently pushing his crotch against mine as best he could. He reached down and swept the pillow on to the floor, making me pull away from him and gasp anxiously.

"Frankie!" I whimpered, wriggling slightly, well aware of how my arousal stood out. He kissed my cheek gently.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I'm so…" I blushed, attempting to hide myself shyly.

"So what?" Frank seemed to have no idea what was wrong, and was eagerly kissing my neck, pressing a knee ever so gently against my crotch, creating an unbearable pressure. I moaned suddenly as he bit in to my neck, pulling me up so that I was straddling him. He let out a quiet groan as I kissed him passionately, grinding in to his crotch. I felt Frank's hands slip up my shirt, and I gasped as he began teasing my nipples, throwing my shirt to the floor, making me moan as he used his mouth all over my torso.

"Fuck!" I groaned, arching my back in pleasure. Twisting strands of his hair in my hands, I pulled his head back and kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue, all the while gently moving myself against his arousal. He moved his hand to my length, clearly visible underneath my jeans, and pressed that in such a way that every time I moved, I pleasured the both of us. The apartment was filled with gasps and quiet moans of pleasure, the sounds muffled as they fell in to each others mouths'. A sudden, sharp ringing startled me, and I almost fell off of Frank, squeaking as I felt the vibrating of his phone against my thigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" muttered Frank, flustered, pulling out his phone and looking at it, before looking up at me, evidently seeing the disappointment in my face.

"It's a client, I'm sorry" Frank apologized, sounding agonized. He sighed heavily and placed the still ringing phone on the floor, going to kiss me again, but I pulled away.

"What am I to you?" I asked, surprising myself by sounding pretty loud. Frank opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I moved off of him, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I…I don't know, this is all so fast. It's just I've liked you for so long, I really have, I…" Frank rubbed the back of his head, shifting himself in his jeans.

"Am I just another client?"

"No! No, no, don't say that, don't even think that!" Frank said desperately, standing up and holding me by the shoulders. I bit my lip hard and stood up also, moving away from him.

"But what about us? Why did you kiss me?" I asked, blinking away tears of confusion.

"Because I really like you, Gee."

"Why didn't you say something?" I demanded, anger and confusion coating my nerves and stutter with adrenaline.

"Well, why didn't you say something, huh? It's not easy, you know!" he almost yelled at me. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Is this just something to do with your job?" I glared at him searchingly.

"No! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I can't compete with your clients, can I?! You always have someone with you, always, and you've never suggested you like me, at all, and suddenly you start kissing me?!" I yelled, spreading my hands in an exasperated gesture.

"It isn't like that" Frank said quietly.

"Then what is it, huh?" I growled.

**Frank's POV**

Oh, shit, he's so fucking mad. I don't understand it, one minute we're making out, next we're fighting?

"Look, Gee, listen to me" I begged, grabbing his hands. He looked at me, and suddenly burst in to tears. I pulled him down on to the couch next to me and hugged him, biting back tears of my own. God, what's going on?

"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry" he wept in to my chest. I wound my arms tighter around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Gee, please. I'm sorry" I said softly, tilting his face up so he looked at me.

"Please, I just want you to explain" he whimpered, hiccupping with another sob.

"I need this job, Gee, I need this. It's the only thing I've got, okay? The money's so good, and I couldn't get anything else, I've tried." I explained desperately.

"Frankie, why is the money so important? You could really get hurt, you can't see how dangerous this is!" he groaned, clutching my hand.

"Gee, we can work this out. It's just my job, I really like you, please" I gazed at him desperately.

"But you have sex with them" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It doesn't mean anything" I told him, brushing away his tears. He stood up suddenly, and looked down at me.

"Frank, you have sex with strangers!" he cried. I stood up and tried to hold his hands, flinching when he pushed me away.

"I know, but I need the job!"

"Then you don't need me" he whispered quietly, making me whimper as he walked away from me.

**Gerard's POV**

Curling up in to a tighter ball on my bed, I let out another sob. Today had gone so wrong. It had been so perfect, he likes me, I really like him, we could have worked! Oh, god. As much as I like him, love him, it's his job, it kills me. He has sex with total strangers, who ever he wants, where would I fit in? I buried my face in my pillow, muffling my tears, not wanting him to hear me. The apartment, as spacious and luxurious as it was, allowed sound to carry through everywhere. Especially from Frank's 'office', every time someone went in, their screams of pleasure worked their way through everywhere, making me cringe. It was clear that he was good at his job, and in a way that made me feel even worse. In one morning, I've thrown what could have blossomed in to a relationship away. And Frank made me so much better, my stutter wasn't really that bad, my voice was slightly louder, I felt safer and more confident. Oh, god, what have I done?

**Frank's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing, shifting the phone slightly. The ringing tone stopped, and I heard a faint scuffle.

"Frank? What's up?" Mikey's voice was quiet and sleepy, but he sounded happy and cheery as usual.

"Mikey, I'm really sorry to bother you, I hope I'm not interrupting, I just really need to talk to you. It's pretty serious" I crossed my fingers, hoping he had time to talk to me. I needed him.

"Sure, Bob's apparently away to fix my birthday treat before tomorrow, so I have like an hour to kill anyway. What's wrong?"

"I…me and your brother…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue this, feeling awkward.

"He has a huge crush on you, I know." I could hear the amusement in Mikey's voice. I frowned.

"How did you know?"

"He's my brother. I know these things" Mikey sounded smug.

"Well, I really like him…and this morning we kinda…well, we were kissing and stuff, and a client called me-"

"Oh, don't tell me you answered it!" interrupted Mikey. I could almost see his extravagant hand gestures.

"No, no, I didn't. But he got really upset, and we got in to a bit of a fight."

"Because he feels like he'd just be another part of your job, that he couldn't compete with your clients, that you wouldn't really care about him?"

I opened my mouth to speak, and shut it again, frowning.

"Has he called you already? How do you know all that?"

"Honey, it's obvious" Mikey explained in his 'I'm gay, I know everything, dahling" voice. I sighed, nibbling on my lip thoughtfully.

"What should I do?" I asked, my voice pleading, close to tears. I could almost hear the cogs turning in Mikey's brain as he tried to work it out, thinking through it like he would one of the problem solving questions he was so fond of.

"Okay, so here's what I think…"

**Wow, that was a lot of dialogue. Ah, well, it counts as studying for my English exam tomorrow *dies* oh god. Anyhoo, my loves, thank you for reading! Reviews keep me going strong!**


	5. Chapter 5-Oh, Mikey

**My loves! I have important news! I have set up a face book page, simply called Ali-Insane, for updates, news and sneak peaks. Please like, it would be awesome! Anyhow, MitchiMarra, you rock, my boyfriend, I wish you would read these, god damn you, and my wonderful readers. I love you.**

**Chapter Five- Oh, Mikey.**

**Gerard's POV**

Whimpering, I pulled the blankets further over my face, biting my lip. It was probably late evening by now and it was still stormy, although it wasn't too severe. After…talking…with Frank, I had spent the rest of the day curled up in bed, crying to myself, frightened of the storm and saddened over how things were between me and Frank. More than saddened. How things had turned out disappointed me no end.

Pushing my head under my pillow, I let out a pathetic sob. Oh, god, why did I flip out like that? As I argued miserably with myself, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, drawing me out of my pit of self loathing as I answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Gerard. Frank told me" it was Mikey. His reassuring and sympathetic voice made me choke back a sob.

"Mikey, I've _ruined _it" I said tearily. I heard Mikey sigh.

"No, you won't have, honest" he insisted gently. I groaned and curled up in to a smaller ball.

"Gee, he likes you. A lot"

"But he's a _prostitute_" I whispered, wincing at the word.

"Understandable. But he makes money out of people, that's all. He doesn't have any emotional attachment to these people, okay? But he's emotionally attached to you, and you don't wanna throw that away, Frank's a great guy, you two would be perfect for each other. I can see how much calmer you are with him. He's not like her-"

"Don't talk about her, please" I interrupted, shuddering at the memory.

"Come on, Gee, you have to talk about her some time. You've only told mom, and she isn't here to help you through this. Just tell me what happened with her?"

"No, Mikey, I c-can't" I groaned.

"Please can we not talk about it?" I begged quietly.

"Fine. We'll talk about Frank" said Mikey curtly. I sighed.

"'kay. But w-what should I do?" I whimpered.

"Gerard. A boy likes you. You like that boy. You put your differences aside and ask him out. For coffee or something. Just relax, okay? I promise you that things will work out. Now, promise me you'll talk to him, at least" instructed Mikey. I nodded.

"Are you nodding at the phone again?"

I nodded, mumbling a yes.

"Okay. Love you, Gee" and he hung up. I dropped my phone on the floor, wincing at the thud it made, and curled back up in bed.

**Okay. I am deeply ashamed of how short and boring this chapter is. But I have a small case of writers block. Hopefully, I'll recover soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
